


Traveling Bears

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes his wife on a cute surprise date at the mall before he leaves to film another movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Bears

“Where are we going?”

Tom backed our car out of the driveway and drove off into the city.

“It’s a surprise.” He found my hand and took it in his as he focused on the road and cars around us. I moved forward and turned on the radio with my opposite hand to fill our silence. Every so often he would squeeze my hand gently. I watched out the window and saw the buildings pass by in a blur, and I started to zone out.

Tom pulled his hand from mine, and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. He chuckled.

“Darling, we’re here.” I looked up, and sure enough, we were in front of the mall.

“That was a fast trip,” I said, taking his hand in mine again as we walked toward the entrance.

“Indeed. Time flies when you’re not paying attention.” He smiled at me, and I elbowed his side lightly.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

“Well, first, we’re going to dinner at your favorite restaurant.”

“And after?” I asked. Honestly, I was so excited just to be spending time with Tom while he was home.

“Uh-uh. I’m not telling you until we’ve finished dinner.”

“But _Tom_ ,” I whined.

“Nope, you’re not getting it out of me that easily.” He smirked playfully and pulled me along to the restaurant.

We ate without interruption, surprisingly. Usually whenever we went out on a date, Tom was bombarded with fans politely asking for autographs and pictures. It got annoying sometimes, but I never complained. I was always shocked when some of his fans asked for _my_ picture. I’d gained a lot of popularity—and social media followers—by being Tom’s wife, which was bittersweet. Sometimes there were paparazzi too, but tonight they seemed to be elsewhere. It was a nice change from the norm.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

“Darling, we haven’t had dessert yet.” I had an idea.

“Come on, baby.” I dropped my gaze to his chest and dragged it back up to his crystal blue eyes, just to tease him. “Please?”

“Nope.” He held fast as he sipped on his drink.

“Just a little hint?” I lifted my foot to rub against his leg, running it all the way up to the crotch of his pants. Tom’s eyes widened as he choked and spluttered on his water. I handed him a napkin, and he wiped his mouth as he caught his breath.

“We’re in the middle of a restaurant!” he whisper-yelled.

“Sorry, babe.” I took his hand in mine.

“Now I’m going to eat my dessert even slower than I was planning.”

I groaned.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Tom asked, helping me along to some part of the mall that I couldn’t see, due to the fact that his hands were covering my eyes.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been ready since before we got here!”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “Aaaand here we are.” We stopped walking abruptly.

“Can I look now?”

“Of course.” Tom removed his hands, and I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light. I smiled, looking up at the sign above the store.

“Build-A-Bear Workshop?” I turned to Tom with a huge grin on my face.

“I thought it was a fun date idea.” He led me into the shop full of excited children. I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of them because they could be here without getting weird looks.

We stood in front of the wall of animals, and Tom explained what we were doing.

“I thought we could each make a bear that looks like us and then swap. So, I’d have your bear, and you’d have mine.”

“That’s so cute, Tom. I love it.” He squeezed my hand.

I chose a dark brown bear, and Tom chose a sandy-colored one. I couldn’t get over how soft they were. We found an employee to help us stuff them, and she made small talk with us while she worked.

“Would you please choose a heart from the bin right there?” she asked, pointing to a heart-shaped container attached to the stuffing machine. I picked a shiny red one.

“Okay, now what?”

“Now, you make a wish and kiss the heart, and I’ll put it inside your bear.” I did as she said, wishing for all of Tom’s future travels to be safe and quick. I kissed it gently and then handed it to the employee.

“I just want you to know, that was adorable to watch,” Tom whispered in my ear before turning back to the girl and giving her his bear to stuff. He followed her instructions with the heart too, but he picked out a red-and-white-checkered one. It reminded me of one of the plaid shirts he wore while performing at the Wheatland Music Festival.

“Alright,” he said once we were finished stuffing the bears. “Let’s split up and dress our bears to look like us. No peeking.” I agreed, and Tom handed me some money to pay for my creation—even though I told him that I could pay for it myself—before we separated.

I found a rack of superhero-themed clothes and accessories.

“Perfect.” I pulled an Avengers t-shirt over my bear’s head. Then I walked around to the other side of the store and found black leggings to put on her, too.

“How’s it going?” I jumped and pulled my bear to my chest so Tom couldn’t see it.

“I thought you said no peeking,” I said, looking over my shoulder at his smirking face.

“Fair enough. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” I told him I was fine and went back to my mission of clothing the bear. I finished off my bear’s outfit with a pair of sparkly, gold flats and a little red bow.

I sat down at the computer screen and followed the instructions to create a birth certificate for her. I gave her my name and changed the owner from me to Tom. When I was finished, I went up to the register and paid for my furry friend. The cashier boxed her up and handed me my change. I waited patiently by the door for Tom to finish up.

“Happy with what you made?” I asked as he finally caught up with me.

“I am. And yourself?”

“Yup. I hope you like it.” Tom took my hand and led me back out to our car.

Once we arrived back at home, we raced into the house and exchanged boxes.

“You first,” I told him. He nodded, and he opened the house-shaped cardboard.

“Oh, darling. This is absolutely charming,” Tom marveled, obviously pleased with my work.

“I’m glad you like it.” He hugged it tight to his chest.

“Open yours now.” I did as I was told and gently pulled the handles apart. Inside was the sandy bear, dressed in a black, pinstripe waistcoat, white-collared shirt, and a black tie, along with black dress pants and shiny black shoes.

“He looks just like you,” I smiled, petting the bear’s soft fur. “I love him.”

“Good.” Tom nudged his way into my side. I placed my little “Tommy-bear” on my lap as we sat together on the couch.

“Wanna watch a movie?” I asked.

“Let’s see what ‘(y/n)-bear’ has to say on the matter.” He held the stuffed animal to his ear. “She says we should watch the Avengers.” I grinned at him and kissed his nose.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

 

* * *

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” I told him, a little disheartenedly.

“I know, darling. But you have my bear to keep you company.” I squeezed the animal tighter to my chest.

“He’s not the same.” Tom smiled reassuringly and took one of my hands in his.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, his heart has a special wish in it just for you. And whenever you miss me, just curl up in bed or on the sofa with him and it’ll be like I’m there with you.”

“I love you, Tom.”

“I know, darling. I love you, too.”

“Do you have my bear?”

“Of course.” He pulled her out of his carry-on bag.

“Don’t lose her.”

“I won’t. She’ll stay in my trailer.” I felt tears well up in my eyes. I cried every time Tom left.

“I feel like such a wimp. I can’t even deal with you leaving for a few months to film.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t say that.” He wiped my tears away. “Other people don’t have to deal with their significant others leaving for extended periods of time. It’s okay that you’re sad. I’m sad, too.”

“You are?”

“Yes! I hate leaving you home alone for months on end. I feel like a bad husband.” I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. His scent engulfed me, and I never wanted to let go.

“You’re the perfect husband, Tom.”

The airport intercom called for everyone on Tom’s flight to start heading to the gate.

“I’ll call you when I land. And I’ll call you every night, too. We can FaceTime.” He cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally my lips.

“I love you,” I said as he pulled back and gathered his things.

“I love you, too.” Out of nowhere, I rubbed my bear’s nose up against his bear’s.

We parted with a final kiss, and I watched him walk away to the area he would leave from. I looked down at my bear and hugged it tight, burying my face in its fur.

“You smell like him.”

I went back home that day and took a nap in our bed, curled up with my Tommy-bear.

Later, after I woke up, my phone started buzzing. I scrambled to answer it, seeing that it was a FaceTime call from Tom in his hotel room.

“Hello, beautiful.” He had his bear laying on his stomach.

“Hi, baby.” I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my nose in my bear’s head as Tom told me all about his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went to Build-A-Bear Workshop and I could not get this idea out of my head. I think a BABW date would be so cute!
> 
> Sorry for any errors, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
